Conventional test environments encounter various issues. Included in those issues is the need for hardware like arrays and switches needed to test different operating system (OS) platforms (i.e., Windows, Unix, etc.). Furthermore, not all teams involved in the development of a symbol interface can afford to procure storage arrays to test a host software interface over a fibre channel (FC) implementation. Additional unnecessary use of arrays and fibre channel networks occurs during iterative testing when using in-band management applications over different OS platforms.
Conventional approaches use a number of hardware and software applications to certify management software on different OS platforms. Conventional approaches also need engineers to manually troubleshoot problems faced while testing management software of storage arrays on different OS platforms. Conventional approaches have a number of disadvantages. With such conventional approaches the cost of hardware resources, engineers and time is great. Avoiding duplication of efforts is also a main concern. Not all design teams can afford the expense to buy and maintain hardware resources while certifying the same storage manager over different OS platforms.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for certifying an in-band management application of an external storage array.